Strage Continue
by M.Shirayuki
Summary: Hari kelulusan semakin dekat, dan begitu memasuki tahun baru, waktu untuk bersama teman-teman di sekolah semakin sedikit. Kuroko dan kawan-kawan baru menyadari betapa berharganya hari-hari membosankan yang mereka lalui ketika perpisahan sudah di depan mata


**STRAGE CONTINUE**

**Ganre: Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Main Chara: Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Satsuki Momoi**

**Akashi Seijurou, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Berhubung tahun ini detik-detik kelulusan sekolah, aku pun mengingat-ingat kenangan saat kelulusanku di SMP dulu.**

**Karna disanalah aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang berarti. Ha ha ha!**

**Happy Reding~**

* * *

_Kita baru akan menyadari betapa berharganya hari-hari yang telah berlalu ketika kita melanghkah ke depan_

Hari kelulusan semakin dekat, dan begitu memasuki tahun baru, waktu untuk bersama teman-teman di sekolah semakin sedikit.

Kuroko dan kawan-kawan baru menyadari betapa berharganya hari-hari membosankan yang mereka lalui ketika perpisahan sudah di depan mata

**MUSIM GUGUR, SMP TEIKOU**

Kuroko Tetsuya (15) kelas 3 SMP. Kini sedang menatap lekat kearah lembar ulangan harian yang ada di tanganya saat ini

"Mulai sekarang, akan sering diadakan ulangan harian untuk persiapan ujian, kalian mengerti?"

"Baik!" Semua murid pun menjawab dengan serempak. Tak lama setelah itu, bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Dengan cepat, Kuroko pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju belakang sekolah yang biasanya ia berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu timnya

"Aaah, aku lapar! Setiap hari belajar terus! Bahkan tidak bisa bersantai saat jam istirahat!" Keluh Aomine, sambil memakan bekal buatan Satsuki dengan begitu lahapnya.

"Amine-kun, makanya hati-hati." Ucap Kuroko, sambil mengelap mulut Aomine yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa makanan (#Woi!Ini bukanyaoi!)

"Mau bagaimana lagi...90 hari lagi'kan ujian."Murasakibara yang dari tadi terdiam karna asik memakan cemilanya itu pun, ahirnya angkat bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi dan Midorima masuk SMP Teikou ini lolos dengan mudah'kan?!"

Tanya Aomine, dan di jawab lembut oleh Akashi, tak lupa juga dengan senyum khas yang mengembang di wajahnya itu

"Tidak juga kok... waktu memutuskan untuk masuk SMP Teikou ini, kami juga banyak belajar kok. Iya kan Midorima?"

"Iya..."

"Apa!? Kau pasti bohong! Kau kan lebih pintar dari kami!"

"Hmm... waktu masih SD kls 5 aku tidak begitu pntar.. nilaiku juga jelek gara-gara sering melakukan hal-hal lain."

"Apa maksutmu dengan hal lain?"

"Bisa dibilang... seperti berkelahi."

"HAH!?" Mendengar cerita Akashi barusan, sontak membuat ke 5 anggota Miracle Generation itu terkejut. Sejenak dalam pikiran mereka, masing-masing tengah membayangkan Akashi yang sedang berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya

"

A, aku baru dengar soal ini Aka-Chiin." Ucap Murasakibara

"Apa iya? Mungkin karna dulu sekolahku di perfektur lain."

"Itukan karna kau jarang membicarakan dirimu sendiri..." Sindir Midorima dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sinis. Akashi pun terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau mau bertanya, kau boleh bertanya apapun kok Midorima, kalian juga boleh juga boleh."

"Benarkah?!" Teriak Aomine dan Kise secara bersamaan

"Aku mau bertanya Akashiichi!" Kise pun mengacungkan tangannya

"Silahkan.."

"Apa kau pernah berpacaran selama ini?"

"Ha ha ha, rahasia."

"Akashi/Akashiichi! Kau suka mempermainkan orang ya!?" Teriak protes Aomine dan Kise. Sementara Akashi hanya tertawa dan Kuroko tersenyum simpul sambil menatap sayu kearah teman-teman satu timnya itu

**Malam Harinya, Di Gedung Olahraga...**

"Jam segini kau masih melakukan latihan tambahan, Tetsu?"

Ucap Aomine, yang tiba-tiba datang menemui Kuroko di gedung olahraga. Melihat itu Kuroko pun menghentikan latihanya dan berjalan kearah Aomine yang ada di pinggir gedung Olahraga. Mereka pun ahirnya memutuskan untuk duduk berdua di pinggir gedung olahraga itu.

"Aku merasa, kehidupan masa SMP-ku sudah berahir..."

"Ng?"

Mendengar Kuroko yang tiba-tiba bergumam seperti itu, Aomine pun menoleh kearah Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil masih memegang bola basket di tanganya. Sorot mata Kuroko yang menatap bola itu terlihat sangat kesepian.

_Sudah sewajarnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman..._

_Hanya aku merasa, mereka semakin menjauh dariku..._

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Intinya aku merasa kesepian._

"Apa maksutmu, Tetsu?"

"Aku bersyukur masuk SMP Teikou ini... tapi jika kita berubah, aku benci itu... padahal selama ini sangat meenyenangkan."

"Yah, pastinya semakin banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan dan semakin sedikit kenangan yang kita dapatkan. Aku juga pernah mengalami hari-hari dengan pikiran seperti itu."

Hening...

Tak ada yang bicara diantara dua insan itu. Hanya ada suara bola basket yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh Kuroko.

Sesekali Aomine melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Tapi Tetsu..."

"Ng?"

"Jangan pernah merasa kalau kehidupan masa SMP kita sudah berahir, atau berkata seolah-olsh kami tidak pernah ada lagi... ini masih belum berahir!" Ucap Aomine dengan semangat. Kuroko pun tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata dari Aomine. Namun iris mata Kuroko kembali mengarah kebawah.

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku pasti tidak akan menerima ucapan penyemangat dari kalian lagi. Kemudian jika memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu rasanya aku masih ingin terus berada di Teikou..

Meskipun kita sudah lulus dari Teikou, apa kau masih mau bermain denganku seperti selama ini Aomine-kun?" Ucap Kuroko, sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Aomine.

"Hmph! Aha ha ha ha!"

"Ke, kenapa tertawa?"

"Aha ha ha! Maaf, tidak kusangka kau memikirkan hal semacam itu! Ha ha ha! Sudahlah,sudah jam segini, ayo kita pulang!"

Aomine pun langsung merangkul pundak Kuroko dan mengajaknya pulang. Tapi saat mereka membuka pintu, dia bertemu dengan Satsuki yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu

"Satsuki?"

"Wah, aku baru saja mau menemui kalian berdua!"

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Dari pada itu! Tadi kami membicarakan tentang liburan musim dingin minggu depan! Akashi-kun bilang, dia akan mengajak kita berenam datang ke Villa keluarganya. Kebetulan disana juga dekat dengan kuil, jadi kita bisa berdoa memohon kelulusan di sana!"

"Wah! Itu ide yang bagus! Benar begitu kan Tetsu?"

"Maaf aku..."

"Tidak ada alasan lagi Tetsu-kun! Pokoknya aku akan memaksamu ikut!"

"Iya benar!"

**LIBUR MUSIM DINGIN.**

"Ahirny kau datang juga Kurokochi!"

"Kau terlambat, Tetsu."

"Pagi..." Ucap Kuroko, dan hanya menyapa singkat teman-temanya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi

"Ehem! Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian dan aku akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu." Ucap Aomine, dengan nada sok memimpinya. Kemudian dia pun mulai mengabsen teman-temanya satu persatu.

"Kise!"

"Hadir!"

"Satsuki!"

"Hadir~"

"Tetsu!"

"Iya..."

"Murasaki!"

"Hei, bukanya mengabsen itu tugas Aka-Chiin?"

"Akashi!"

"Sudah, tidak perlu di ributkan..."

"Shintaro!"

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku."

"Yosh! Semua sdah lengkap, ayo kita berangkat!"

Dengan semangat Aomine pun langsung berlari dengan menggeret tangan Kuroko menuju stasiun yang tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka, di belakang di ikuti oleh Satsuki dan Kise yang juga berlari dengan semangat menuju stasiun. Sementara 3 orang lainya hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan santai menuju stasiun kereta.

Setelah sampai di stasiun, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersandar di dinding dekat stasiun untuk menunggu datangnya kereta yang mau mereka tumpangi

Aomine:"Oi Aouthor! Kenapa kami harus capek-capek menunggu kereta datang! Kami kan bisa naik mobil pribadi Akashi!"

Aouthor:"Lho, terserah saya dong! Ini Fic kan buatan saya! Sana balik ke cerita!"(#nendangAomine)

**Oke, Back To Story~**

Tak lama setelah itu, kereta yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Mereka pun bergegas memasuki kereta.

Untuk sampai ke Villa keluarga Seijurou, akan butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu itu dengan aktivitas masing-masing seperti Murasakibara yang sedang asik memakan cemilanya, Midorima yang sedang membaca buku, Akashi yang memandang pemandangan dari dalam kereta, dan Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Satsuki sedang asik berbincang-bincang sambil membaca majalah yang di bawa Satsuki.

"Hei lihat! Salju!"

"Iya! Putih banget!"

"Murasaki! Bangun,saljunya menumpuk lho!"

"Berisik, kubur dirimu sana."

"Teman-teman, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Tak lama mereka pun turun di stasiun Katayama, dan di sana sudah ada salah satu pelayan keluarga Seijurou yang siap mengantar mereka semua menuju Villa keluarga Seijurou.

Tidak sampai satu jam ahirnya mereka sampai di Villa Seijurou

"Wah,besar sekali!"

"Teman-teman, ayo kita masuk..pergi ke kuilnya nanti sore saja tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, sekarang kita membuat boneka salju saja sebagai kenang-kenangan!" Ucap Aomine, sambil menatap salju dari jendela Villa Seijurou. Usulan itu di tanggapi oleh Satsuki dan Kise, namun tidak dengan 4 anggota lainya.

"Kenang-kenangan apa? Aku tidak ikut." Ucap Murasakibara yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kotatsu yang sudah di siapkan

"Bodoh..." Ucap Midorima, yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya

"Maaf, aku tidak ikut. Aku masih harus menyiapkan sesuatu" Tolak Akashi, dengan lembut

"Aku juga tidak ikut, kalian saja yang pergi, aku dukung kalian dari sini." Ucap Kuroko, yang juga ikut masuk Kotatsu bersama Murasakibara

"Yah sudahlah! Satsuki, Kise! Ayo kita pergi!" Aomine, Satsuki dan Kise pun berlari keluar Villa untuk bermain salju. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang satu ruangan dengan Murasakibara dan Midorima, sementara Akashi saat ini sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di kamarnya.

'Di saat seperti ini...aku tidak menyangka bakal berbagi kotatsu bersama Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun...hidup memang sulit di tebak' Ucap Kuroko dari dalam hati, sambil menghela nafas panjang

Sementara itu di tempat Aomine dan kawan-kawan, kini mereka sedang asik bermain lempar salju di luar. Namun tanpa di sadari mereka bertiga, 2 orang sedang memperhatikan mereka di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari situ.

**Di Villa Keluarga Seijurou...**

DRRR...DDRRR...

Hp salah satu dari mereka pun berbunyi, Kuroko dan Midorima menoleh kearah asal suara dan ternyata itu adalah Hp Akashi yang sedang duduk di meja belajar yang ada di ruangan itu. Sementara Murasakibara kini sedang tertidur pulas. Melihat Hpnya berbunyi, Akashi pun melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk di hpnya.

"Ini kan...teman-teman, ada SMS dari Aomine."

Akashi pun memperlihatkan SMS itu pada Kuroko dan Midorima, yang di situ tertulis 'Kami masuk hutan, tersesat, dan tak tau harus kemana, jemput kami!'

"Tersesat? Kenapa kalimatnya berbelit-belit begini?"

"Iya kan...Kuroko, ikutlah denganku mencari mereka...Midorima, kau di sini saja dulu bersama Murasakibara. Nanti aku hubungi." Midorima pun mengangguk setuju, lalu Akashi dan Kuroko pun memakai jaket mereka dan bergegas untuk keluar

"Sial, seharusnya aku beritahu mereka tadi."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi...tapi Akashi-kun, aku rasa bukan Aomine yang mengirim pesan tadi."

"Iya kau benar... ayo kita pergi!"

**Di tempat Aomine...**

"Uggh..."

Aomine, Kise dan Satsuki membuka matanya. Tapi mereka pun terkejut karna tiba-tiba mendapati diri mereka yang saat ini berada di dalam lubang salju yang sepertinya di buat oleh seseorang.

"Oh, kalian sudah sadar rupanya..." Mereka bertiga mendongak keatas saat mendengar sebuah suara,dari atas mereka melihat 2 orang brandalan yang sedang menatap mereka dari atas

"Siapa kalian?! Kenapa membawa kami kesini!? Keluarkan kami!"

"Kalian tunggu di sini saja, aku akan membawa Akashi ke sini dan menguburnya bersama kalian bertiga." Ucap orang itu, lalu orang itu pun pergi bersama temanya meninggalkan Kise, Aomine, Satsuki yang terjebak di dalam lubang itu

"Hei tunggu! Apa maksut kalian!? Kalian kenal Akashi!? Hei!"

"Hiks…bagaimana ini.."

"Tenanglah Momoichi, kita pasti bias keluar dari sini…" Ucap Kise, yang berusaha menenangkan Satsuki yang sedang menangis ketakutan

Sementara di perjalanan, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berlari di jalanan menuju hutan yang mereka perkirakan sebagai tempat menghilangnya teman-temanya.

"Ketua geng anak-anak nakal di sini?"

"Iya, dulu aku sempat rebut denganya. Aku sudah pernah cerita kan?"

"Iya sedikit.."

"Orang itu mungkin…"

"Akashi Seijurou!"

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba dari arah belokan kecil muncul 2 orang brandalan yang dating menemui Akashi

"Ternyata kau ya Haizaki? Hei, kalian lihat teman-temanku?"

"Oh mereka? Mereka jatuh ke dalam lubang di hutan, jadi kami tinggalkan saja." Ucap brandalan yang bernama Haizaki itu. Mendengar itu, sepertinya Aashi sangat marah dan aura di sekitarnya menjadi terasa dingin. Dia pun menatap tajam kearah Haizaki

"Hei…tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol bgitu kan..katakan saja kalau kau ingin bermain denganku."

"Jangan sombong kau!"

**DUUGH!BRUUGH! **

Tiba-tiba Haizaki langsung menendang perut Akashi sampai dia terpental

"Akashi-kun!"

"Kau jadi lemah sejak masuk sekolah itu Akashi.. karna kau bergaul dengan orang-orang yang membosankan seperti mereka. Dasar pengecut."

"Apa maksutmu? Kau tau apa soal teman-temanya Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko yang berusaha membela Akashi.

"Hei, kau mau menantang kami?"

"Kuroko, kau pergi duluan mencari Aomine dan yang lainya..bisa gawat kalau mereka kena flu di saat seperti ini. Tolong ya!"

"Uuugh…baiklah."

Mau tak mau, Kuroko pun ahirnya pergi meninggalkan Akashi. Meski sedikit khawatir, namun yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan teman-temanya. Dengan cepat dia pun berlari memasuki hutan

"Haizaki..."

"Apa?"

"Aku melewati 3 tahun di Teiko itu... disana ada banyak hal yang kusukai, 3 tahun itu waktu yang lama, berkelahi denganmu juga bukan hal buruk. Tapi mari kita ahiri hari ini."

"Ayo!"

Akashi dan Haizaki pun siap bertarung.

**Sementara itu...**

"Apa perang saudara di inggris setelah perang 100 tahun?"

"Perang mawar."

"Greja terkenal di inggris di dirikan oleh?"

"Henry ke-8?"

"Apa yang di umumkan oleh ratu elizabeth pada tahun 1517?"

"Aaaakh! Sudahlah ini percuma!" Teriak Aomine yang dari tadi tengah bermain tebak-tebakan bersama Kise dan Satsuki untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menerpa mereka.

"Kise-kun! Aomine-kun! Momoi-san!"

"Hei, itu seperti suara Kurokochi?" Ucap Kise yang sepertinya mendengar suara Kuroko dari atas lubang itu. Mereka pun senang dan memanggil-manggil nama Kuroko agar dia tau keberadaan mereka bertiga. Sementara itu Aomine malah diam terpaku sambil menerawang ke atas.

"Aomineichi? Ada apa?" Kise pun bertanya

"Tumben sekali dia berteriak keras begitu..."

"Eh? Iya kau benar... kenyataanya dia memang berubah kan? Tidak kusangka dia bisa berbaur bersama kita."

"Yah, mungkin aku akan menangis jika tau dia merasa senang saat sedang bersama kita." Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum simpul. Dua Same(?) Kuroko itu pun malah asik membicarakan tentang perkembangan sang Uke(?). melihat itu, Satsuki pun merasa cemburu

"Dai-chan! Kise-kun! Ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan itu!"

"Ah iya, Tetsu! Kami di sini! Tolong!" Teriak Aomine,namun teriakan itu tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, melainkan di atas sana terlihat sepi dan senyap, dan itusemakin membuat mereka bertiga panik

"Hoi Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokochi!"

"Kalian jatuh ke dalm lubang yang cukup dalam ya?" Ucap Kuroko dari atas lubang tempat mereka bertiga terjebak. Melihat Kuroko datang, mereka bertiga pun bersorak gembira termasuk Aouthor sendiri(#plak!). namun di tengah kegembiraan itu, tanah yang di injak Kuroko itu tiba-tiba retak dan ahirnya patah sehingga menyebabkan Kuroko ikut terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu. Melihat itu tentu mereka sangat panik

"Uwaa Kurokochi! Ka, kau juga terjatuh?! Lalu kita harus bagaimana ini!?"

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali Tetsu!"

"..."

Semuanya panik, sementara Kuroko masih terdiam. Namun tak lama setelah itu, terlihat dari tangan kanan Kuroko kini tengah menggenggam sebuah tali tambang yang mengarah keatas dan sudah ia ikatkan di pohon yang tak jauh dari lubang itu.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Kau memang penyelamat kami!"

Teriak mereka bertiga yang langsung melompat untuk memeluk Kuroko. Karna tak mau berlama-lama di dalam lubang itu, mereka pun menarik tali itu dan memanjat keatas. Setelah sampai di atas, tak lama kemudian Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara datang menjemput

"Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana denganmu? Lalu Haizaki?"

"Tenang saja Kuroko, aku menang kok"

Grep!Grep!

"Kalian...selalu saja membuat masalah." Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada kesal dan mencengram kepala Kise dan Aomine

"Dasar, membuat kami khawatir saja."

**Beberapa Lama Kemudian, Di Kuil**

"Tapi kita beruntung ya, semua berahir dengan selamat." Ucap Satsuki, sambil menulis permohonannya di sebuah papan kayu kecil di kuil itu.

"Maaf, sudah melibatkan kalian."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan Akashichi."

Anggota lainya sedang menuliskan permohonanya masing-masing, sementara Aomine sedang celingak-celinguk mencari-cari keberadaan Kuroko yang ternyata sedang duduk di depan gerbang Kuil.

"Hei Tetsu."

"Aomine?"

"Bagaimana? Tahun ini menyenangkan Tetsu?"

"Yah, lumayan."

"Ha ha ha! Syukurlah."

_Meskipun semuanya berahir, ini bukan karna kemauan kami._

_Tapi bila saatnya tiba nanti, kami akan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda._

_Meski tau akan berpisah, tapi kami harus melangkah maju.._

_Aku mulai berpikir lagi..._

_Aku tidak bilang selamanya, tapi aku masih ingin seperti ini, itulah yang kurasakan..._

_Ada kata-kata yang tak ingin di lupakan..._

_Bagiku hanya satu kata, yaitu terimakasih._

**3 Minggu Kemudian..**

Kini 3 minggu telah berlalu, ujian pun sudah selesai, upacara kelulusan pun tinggal 1 hari lagi, yaitu besok itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Sampai di sini saja. Besok terahir kalinya kalian berkumpul di sekolah ini! Jadi datanglah ke sekolah dengan penuh semangat!" Ucap wali kelas di kelas Kuroko. Semua murid-murid pun mejawab dengan penuh semangat

Jika membayangkan hari-hari seperti ini akan berahir, semuanya jadi terlihat berharga bagiku...

Dan hari ini merupakan hari terahir untuk mengucapkan salam 'sampai besok'

Dan...

Hari itu pun tiba...

Esok harinya, upacara kelulusan pun di buka, para siswa SMP Teiko kini tengah berkumpul di dalam aula untuk menyaksikan para lulusan anak kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah itu. Untuk mewakili siswa-siswi kelas 3, Akashi Seijurou ppun di tunjuk untuk menyampaikan pidato untuk acara kelulusan itu.

"Hari ini, adalah hari trahir bagi kami anak kelas 3 untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman di SMP Teiko ini... bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman seperti itu merupakan hal yang kami syukuri untuk saat ini. Kehidupan SMP kami memang tidak bisa di bilang berjalan mulus. Apabila hari-hari yang telah kami lalui dengan segenap kemampuan kami bisa menjadi pembimbing untuk menuju masa depan... aku, Akashi Seijuro sebagai perwakilan para lulusan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak!"

Dengan penuh hormat Akashi pun membungkukan badanya untuk memberi hormat pada para tamu yang sudah datang untuk menyaksikan acara kelulusan itu, hal itu pun diikuti oleh tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswi yang ada di aula itu.

**Di Depan Gerbang SMP Teiko...**

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini!" Ucap Kise yang mengawali pembicaraan dengan cengiranya seperti biasa

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Ucap Akashi

"Dah.." Ucap singkat Murasakibara dan Midori

"Dah Tetsu-kun!"

"Sudh ya Tetsu."

"Iya.."

"Sampai jumpa!"

~Kuroko Tetsuya~

~Aomine Daiki~

~Kise Ryouta~

~Midorima Shintaro~

~Akashi Seijurou~

~Murasakibara Atsushi~

Mulai sekarang, mari kita jalani hari-hari bersama sebagai mantan Miracle Generation SMP Teiko

**OWARI**

* * *

**Fuaaah! Ahirnya Fic ini kelar juga!**

**ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko... Aouthor jadi teringat saat ujian semester kemarin.**

**tempat dudukku terletak di paling ujung ruangan belakang sendiri...**

**setiap mau absen'kan biasanya guru-guru itu pada muterin meja siswa satu persatu kan untuk tandatangan.. meja saya selalu kelewatan**

**keberadaanku benar-benar tipis ya TT_TT**

**Butuh 1 minggu agar fic ini selesai di ketik, dan ini merupakan FFN terpanjang dari FFN ku yang lain**

**Maaf kalau ada salah kata atau huruf kapital tolong di beri tau, karna mata saya min jadi gak begitu bisa teliti**

**Rewiew! **


End file.
